This invention relates generally to building construction and, more particularly, to a muntin framing system.
True muntin systems, that is, muntin systems which support separate, relatively small individual panes of glass, are expensive to fabricate. As a result, false muntin systems have been developed to achieve the effect of multiple lights without the attendant expense, a false muntin system being one wherein a gridwork of muntins is affixed to one face of a single glazing panel. There has been a recent demand, however, for true or authentic muntin systems, especially in the rehabilitation of older historical homes. Accordingly, there is a need in the industry for a true muntin system which is relatively inexpensive to fabricate and to assemble, and particularly one where the exterior parts of the system are metal clad for protection against the elements.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,610,901, 4,567,710, 4,437,284, 4,439,969, 3,678,651 and 2,665,881 for glazing constructions generally in the field of this invention.